


Date Night

by kayladb



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayladb/pseuds/kayladb
Summary: Byleth and Dimitri watch Carrie for their date night, much to Dimitri's dismay.But don't worry, Byleth is there to keep him safe :)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For #DimilethHotFlash, prompt: Blood

Date night.

Since early on in their relationship, Byleth and Dimitri decided to have a weekly date night. No matter how difficult the week had been, or how many distractions were still lingering in the back of their minds, Friday nights were a constant that both of them looked forward to. Byleth was an assistant professor in the history department at Garegg Mach University, so her schedule was inconsistent and the amount of work she had on her plate came in waves. Dimitri, on the other hand, had a fairly consistent schedule working as a mechanic at the auto shop he owns with his friend, Ingrid. 

2020 has been a difficult year for the couple, but in many ways, it strengthened their love for each other. Even though their date nights no longer involved going out to a restaurant or the movie theater, the couple still made the best of things and had a fun time. Tonight it's Byleth's turn to choose the movie they watch and food they’ll eat for dinner.

Byleth is in the kitchen, opening a bottle of merlot, the satisfying pop of the cork signifying the end of her workday and the beginning of the weekend. Being a professor during a pandemic meant that she was on her computer most of the day teaching, sending emails, and grading papers. Pouring herself a generous glass of the rich wine into a coffee mug (she is very classy), she took a sip of the bitter, smooth liquid. 

She leaned against the counter, sighing in contentment. It’s been a long week, she thought.

On cue, Byleth heard the front door open and shut. She quickly set down her mug and walked out of the kitchen to greet her boyfriend.

“I see you started without me,” Dimitri said, smiling as he put his jacket on the coat rack in the entryway. 

“Mhm. It’s been one of those days.” She walked over and leaned up to claim a kiss, on her tippy toes to make up for the height difference. Dimitri immediately leaned down to take advantage of the invitation. 

“I’m covered in oil and grease. Let me change and wash up and I’ll be right back.” Dimitri said, patting Byleth on the arm. “I can’t wait to hear what movie we’re going to watch.”

“Oh, you’ll love it,” Byleth said with a mischievous grin. 

Dimitri eyed her suspiciously as he slipped off his shoes and walked past her to head to their bedroom. 

Byleth padded back over to the kitchen to begin assembling their feast. “Assembling” is quite literal, because there is no cooking involved in the dinner they were about to consume. 

On Dimitri’s date nights, he typically cooked homemade meals from scratch, with appetizers and sometimes he even made cocktails to pair with the food he made.

Byleth, on the other hand, was not skilled in the kitchen, so her contributions usually consisted of a cheap bottle of wine (or two) and takeout. 

Dimitri never complained.

Tonight Byleth prepared a spread of cheese, a sliced baguette, cubed meats, and fruit. Despite being on paper plates, she was pretty proud of herself. After arranging the food on their plates, Byleth took them into the living room and put them on the coffee table in front of their fluffy, comfortable couch. 

The thing about Byleth and Dimitri is that they had completely different tastes in movies. Dimitri preferred romantic comedies and more… family-friendly films. Byleth found it absolutely adorable because it was probably the opposite of what most people would expect from a 6 foot 4, muscular mechanic. 

A very sexy, muscular mechanic. Built from his physical job and regular workouts at the gym. Byleth thought he was the most handsome human she’d ever laid eyes on. His long, slightly unkempt blond hair, blue eyes that made her melt. Okay, we’re getting away from the point, which is that Dimitri, as tough an exterior as he has, is a soft teddy bear at heart. 

Byleth, on the other hand, was into action and horror films. It didn’t matter what time of the year it was, she was always down for a good slasher film. The more blood, the better. Normally, she’d give in and compromise to watch movies that were less violent, but tonight, Byleth decided she’d pick a classic: Carrie. 

Now, as much as she loves Dimitri to death (pun intended), she had been wanting to rewatch the original Carrie because she has fond memories watching it with her father growing up. For some reason, her father laughing at her as she squirmed next to him, covering her eyes whenever something scary happened, made her smile. Now she’s built up a tolerance and rarely gets scared. Slasher films just happen to be her favorite, not that Carrie fits into this category.

Dimitri, on the other hand, was… let’s say sensitive, when it came to anything slightly scary. He’d cover his eyes, leave the room, or, Byleth’s favorite, cuddle closer to her and nuzzle into her neck.

After doubling back to get the bottle of wine and mugs from the kitchen, Byleth set them down near the food and grabbed her drink, sinking into her spot on the couch, crossing her legs in front of her. 

“What’s on the menu for tonight?” Dimitri asked as he entered the room, smiling sweetly at his love. 

“Well, I didn't want any of our usual takeout places, so I made us the fanciest meal that can be made from what’s already in the fridge,” Byleth said, sounding slightly guilty towards the end. “I’m sorry, I had so many papers to grade to--.” 

Dimitri sat down on the couch and leaned over to peck Byleth on the cheek. “Beloved, you don’t have to apologize to me. I know you’re busy right now, seeing as it’s finals week.” 

A sneaky, barely noticeable smirk appeared on her face as she peered over to him. “You may not be as forgiving when I tell you what movie I chose for tonight.”

With a sigh, Dimitri leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. “Okay, what is it and how likely is it that I will have nightmares?”

“Well,” Byleth passed him the mug of wine she had poured for him, hoping this would ease the blow. “I thought we could finally watch Carrie together.” 

“Isn’t that the one with the girl and the stage and the…” he gestured dramatically, mimicking something falling from the ceiling. “BLOOD?!?!”

“Well, yes, Dima,” Byleth exclaimed desperately, “but it’s more than that! It’s about a girl that gets revenge because she was bullied and… she… yes, it involves blood, but I’ll warn you. I promise!”

“I don’t know about this.”

“Oh come on! I watched Love, Actually for you last week!”

Dimitri chuckled, bringing his palm to his face. “Love, Actually is a romantic movie!”

“Um, there is nothing romantic about that movie. It should be called ‘Love, Actually They’re All Terrible People’!” Byleth immediately regretted saying this, since Dimitri is incredibly protective of one of his favorite movies.

“I’m sorry, Dima. We don’t have to watch Carrie if you don’t want to.” She grabbed a grape from the table and popped it into his mouth, then brushed some of the hair that had fallen in his face behind his ear.

“No, By, it’s fine. Just don’t forget what I do for you.” Dimitri then began tickling her side playfully, causing Byleth to squirm away from him. 

Laughing, Byleth grabbed the remote to start the movie while Dimitri took one of the plates and leaned back, balancing it on his thigh.

“Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” Dimitri said nervously, gesturing for Byleth to scoot closer to him, offering to share his plate.

“I’ll be here to protect you my sweet.” Byleth gave him a soft kiss and settled next to him. 

“I know you will, Beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> For #DimilethHotFlash
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @kayla_brown.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments always welcome.


End file.
